FANSITE
by Straydivarius
Summary: [1ST MONSTA X FANDOM DEBUT] Bagaimana rasanya punya gebetan yang juga satu fandom? dan apalagi ternyata dia seorang fansite? check this out! remake dari fanfict lama berjudul KWON CHIJEU dan CARAMEL GUY. Shownu x Kihyun feat Hyungwon x Wonho. Monsta X OTP. special request by SWAGGY SUGA. TAGS: SHOWKI, HYUNGWONHO, SHOWNU, KIHYUN, WONHO, HYUNGWON, MONSTA X, BOYS LOVE


**ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyunwoo yakin ia masih dalam jalur yang seharusnya. Hyunwoo juga pasti yakin kalau ia lurus, sangat yakin jikalau dirinya selurus tiang bendera SMU Hanlim. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hidupnya yang membosankan, begitu datar dan hampir setiap harinya dipenuhi oleh warna _pearl aqua_ –jangan tanya kenapa. Hanya ada satu warna yang Hyunwoo sukai dan mungkin itu adalah warna yang akan jadi warna kebanggaan selama hidupnya. Sekali lagi, semuanya berjalan normal sampai saat seorang Shin Hoseok dengan lancang membawa seorang teman seperjuangannya. Boleh dibilang, kenalan Hoseok tadi juga sedikit bisa mengerti bagaimana kehidupan _pearl aqua_ Hyunwoo yang begitu begitu saja.

Katakanlah, Hyunwoo itu sedang menggilai sebuah grup idola. Katakanlah grup idola itu terdiri dari lima orang lelaki tampan dan bertubuh bak lapisan coklat Swiss yang beku. Katakanlah, grup idola itu kerap menyanyi dengan baik dengan penggalan kata ' _Ring ding dong ring ding dong'_ di dalam bait single yang menjadi jargonnya. Katakanlah, Hyunwoo begitu iri dengan bentuk tubuh salah satu member yang kerap melakukan aksi 'panas' diatas panggung pertunjukkan—tentu ia mulai terobsesi dengan itu dan membentuk tubuhnya sendiri. Katakanlah, Hyunwoo sudah tenggelam dalam gemerlap dunia _spazzing_ bersama orang orang fanatik lain yang mencap dirinya dengan sebuah panggilan resmi; Shawol. Untuk lebih singkatnya, seorang Son Hyunwoo itu Shawol, tentu setelah dia mendapat gelar resmi itu setelah berkali kali naik level di _café daum_ , dia dengan bangga mencap dirinya sebagai spesialis dibidang penggemar berat Choi Minho dan rekan rekannya. Bahkan ketika kelas enam SD, Hyunwoo sudah mampu memboyong pulang original album milik mereka yang bertajuk _'Love like oxygen'_. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, Hyunwoo kecil kala itu bisa mendapat kelima bubuhan tanda tangan dari setiap membernya sebagai bayaran karena telah mengantri berjam jam bersama para _noona fans_ saat _fansigning_ , tentu itu bukanlah pengorbanan yang ringan. Mengingat betapa kurusnya ia waktu itu dan untungnya, salah satu _fansite noona_ mau berbaik hati dan mengijinkan Hyunwoo yang kala itu wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kepanasan untuk bisa mengambil antrian jauh di depannya. Hyunwoo ingat betul ketika _fansite noona_ itu pertama kali melihat Hyunwoo dan mengira ia adik kecil yang sedang menjaga antrian kakak perempuannya. _Huft_ , Hyunwoo benci ketika ia mengingat itu, otomatis ia mengingat bagaimana wajah idiot Hoseok dengan hidung mancung yang berkerut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tapi, sekali lagi tapi dan pengecualian besar. Hyunwoo sangat yakin jika dirinya masih sehat untuk menyukai seorang gadis sampai Hoseok memperkenalkan seorang pemuda mungil yang memiliki surai lembut mirip gula gula yang biasa Hyunwoo beli untuk menyogok Changkyun si mulut ember. _Hell_ , yang benar saja! Hyunwoo mengaku jika ia kagum pada otot perut milik Minho SHINee yang seperti balok-balok coklat _cadburry_. Bayangkan bagaimana eksotis warnanya jika itu basah karena keringat lalu tertimpa sinar mentari pagi. Tapi itu hanya sekadar kagum dan Hyunwoo punya ekspektasi tinggi tentang membentuk tubuh ideal versi dirinya sendiri. Bukan lantas ia jadi tergila gila dan berubah haluan untuk bisa dimasuki oleh Kim Jonghyun lalu mendesah untuknya—TIDAK! TENTU SAJA TIDAK. Ia juga akui jika pita suara milik Jonghyun terlatih dengan baik dan mampu menghasilkan suara yang begitu lelaki. Ngomong-ngomong, Hyunwoo juga melatih vokalnya belakangan ini. Ia hanya kagum, tidak lebih. Tentu Hyunwoo masih memajang banyak poster Hyuna dan Hyorin berpose 'panas' dengan busana minim ala musim panas di kamarnya.

Anak itu begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang bulat, surai rambutnya berwarna merah muda, seperti baru saja disiram sirup _strawberry_ , hidungnya yang minimalis, belah bibirnya yang merekah segar ditimpa sinar mentari, tinggi badannya yang bahkan tidak melebihi leher Hyunwoo, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang mungkin terasa lebih manis dari sesendok madu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Hyunwoo bisa mencicipi betapa manisnya belah bibir anak itu barang sedikitpun. Apalagi jika ia beruntung bisa sampai mengabsen gigi geligi anak itu yang berbaris rapih di dalam gua hangat itu—duh, apa yang Hyunwoo pikirkan sih?.

Hoseok Cuma senyum senyum mesum saat melihat sahabat karibnya itu salah tingkah di depan anak menggemaskan kenalannya tadi. Hoseok juga tahu kalau ini benar benar rencana hebat untuk keduanya bisa saling mengenal. Siapa tau mereka bisa mengenal lebih jauh. Hyunwoo juga pasti tidak keberatan, mengingat, Hoseok hampir tidak pernah melihat Hyunwoo dekat secara intens dengan seorang perempuan. Ya setidaknya Hyunwoo juga jadi bisa mempunyai teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah selain Hoseok tentunya. Untungnya, mereka bertiga sama sama berada di bawah naungan panji panji berlambang berlian dengan warna _pearl aqua_ untuk sekarang.

"Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Yoo Kihyun. Dan aku mengidolakan Jonghyun _hyung_ karena kita berdua sama-sama tampan dan aku punya suara yang bagus. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dari caranya memperkenalkan diri, pede sekali. Lalu seolah warna warna pastel lembut menjadi _background_ saat Yoo Kihyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Setidaknya itu sedikit fantasi Hyunwoo tentang Kihyun saat menggenggam jemari anak laki-laki bersurai merah muda yang mungil itu.

"Namaku Son Hyunwoo. Aku mengidolakan Jonghyun dan Minho _hyung_ karena aku iri dengan tubuh mereka."

"Aku bisa melihat itu. Kau mulai berolahraga seperti mereka?"

Hyunwoo mengangguk kecil. "Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Singkat cerita, Hoseok bisa bertemu dengan Kihyun ketika SHINee sedang melakukan _fan signing_ untuk album baru mereka yang bertajuk ' _View'_ di depan _SM COEX Artium._ Kala itu, Hyunwoo tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dengan orang orang fanatik SHINee lainnya dikarenakan besok ada ulangan fisika. Itu membuatnya stress seharian ditambah dengan ancaman dari sang Ibunda tentang pembakaran album kesayangannya jika ia berani melangkah keluar. Hyunwoo pikir ia bisa gila hanya karena tidak mengikuti satu _fansigning_ –terlalu belebihan. Ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Changkyun si mulut ember yang memberitahu perihal _fansigning_ dan ulangan fisika pada nyonya Kim karena Hyunwoo tidak mau berbaik hati untuk sekadar menyewakan _PSP_ nya. Seharian itu Hyunwoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Tapi, suatu pencerahan datang dari pria baik hati bernama Shin Hoseok. Ia membiarkan Hyunwoo untuk tetap bisa bertatap muka dengan SHINee dengan sambungan _video call_. Hyunwoo berhutang banyak pada Hoseok dan ia sangat ingin mencium pemuda vampir itu—tentu Hyunwoo tidak akan melakukannya. Hyunwoo juga masih beruntung bisa mendapatkan album bertanda tangan yang memang sudah ia amanatkan pada Hoseok. Dan setelah sambungan _video call_ terputus, Hoseok melihat Kihyun yang sedang kesulitan dengan kamera Nikon 1200mm _bazooka_ miliknya. _Heol_ , ternyata Kihyun admin dari salah satu _fansite_ terkenal. Hoseok pikir, ukuran tubuh Kihyun bahkan terlalu besar daripada ukuran kamera yang ia bawa. Kihyun tampak seperti seorang anak TK yang kesulitan untuk memotret seekor gajah di kebun binatang.

Pada akhirnya, Hoseok dengan rela meminjamkan kedua bahunya yang kokoh untuk menjadi tempat duduk bagi Kihyun dan menggendong pemuda manis itu agar ia bisa mengambil gambar dengan leluasa.

Pulang dari _fansigning_ yang begitu melelahkan, kebetulan awan hitam tengah menggulung gulung di langit distrik Gangnam. Segala pikiran buruk tentang turunnya hujan langsung membasahi setiap sudut jalanan kota; hujan turun tiba-tiba dan lumayan deras. Nah, kebetulan juga Hoseok yang sudah dijemput oleh supirnya melihat Kihyun yang sedang berteduh dibawah naungan atap halte bus. Akhinya, dengan sedikit paksaan, Kihyun dan kameranya mau bergabung bersama Hoseok dan supirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keberuntungan Hoseok –mungkin juga ini bisa jadi keberuntungan bagi Hyunwoo—tidak berhenti sampai disitu karena ternyata, rumah Kihyun hanya berjarak dua blok dari perumahan Hyunwoo dan Hoseok. Jadilah Hoseok mengundang Kihyun untuk berkenalan dengan Hyunwoo si sahabat baik di akhir pekan ini.

"Jadi, aku sudah mendengar sedikit banyak tentang dirimu dari Hoseok, Hyunwoo- _ssi_." Ujar Kihyun mereka bertiga sedang duduk di depan sebuah _food truck_ dengan masing masing satu porsi _maccaroni scoutel_ di atas meja. Kihyun rasa keju—dan menambahkan extra keju diatas panganannya, Hoseok rasa jagung bakar, dan Hyunwoo rasa oriental. Oh iya, satu lagi fakta yang bisa Hyunwoo curi dari Kihyun ialah ternyata pemuda berambut merah muda itu sangat menyukai keju. Dia mencintai segala jenis keju lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tentu itu bisa dijadikan bahan untuk Hyunwoo—bahan untuk apa ya Hyunwoo- _ssi_?

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hyunwoo saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Beruang Woo? Badanmu besar dan kulitmu coklat seperti beruang. Mungkin lain kali kamu bisa menggendong ku jika aku kesulitan mengambil gambar seperti apa yang dilakukan Hoseok waktu itu."

"UHUK…UHUK.."

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok kompakan tersedak sebagai responnya. Jihon mengerutkan dahinya pertanda kalau ia bingung. Ada apa dengan respon mereka?

Wajah Hyunwoo dan Hoseok yang mendadak blushing perlahan pulih setelah Kihyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil _iced lemon tea_ dari dispenser yang tersedia di dalam _food truck_.

"Apa kau baru saja menggombali Hyunwoo?" tanya Hoseok sembari menarik nafas dengan tergesa gesa. Ya, walaupun ia sudah sedikit merasa lebih baik, tetapi tadi Hoseok sempat kelabakan karena —sumpah demi apapun bumbu jagung bakar yang masuk ke dalam sistem respirasimu ternyata bisa terasa sangat perih. Apalagi di bagian hidung.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Kihyun santai sambil terus melahap makan siangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku ke _fan signing_ SHINee di Daegu bulan depan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Strawberry short cake_."

"Apa aku mempunyai pilihan? Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?."

Hyunwoo mengangguk dengan mantap lalu disambut oleh Hoseok yang bertepuk tangan heboh.

 _Oke, sepertinya berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Yoo Kihyun. Si Strawberry short cake_

 _–Son Hyunwoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuaca pagi ini sedikit berawan. Agak gelap sebenarnya di bagian barat distrik gangnam. Hari ini, Wonho ada ujian akhir mata pelajaran kimia. Duh, Wonho benci pelajaran itu—sangat. Ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menampar helai rambut hitamnya, Wonho duduk manis menunggu bis datang. Biasanya, ia akan ditemani juga oleh ocehan tidak berguna dari rekan sipitnya; Son Hyunwoo. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, pagi Wonho terasa sangat senyap karena ibunya Hyunwoo berangkat pagi sekali dan Hyunwoo harus ikhlas dan hati yang lapang untuk mengantar sepupu cerewetnya pergi ke sekolah. Tentu Wonho bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah menyebalkan Hyunwoo saat menanggapi si kecil Changkyun yang sangat hyper dan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan selama di perjalanan dengan riangnya._

 _Wonho pikir, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya—atau mungkin juga tidak. Mengingat, status Wonho yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari tuan Shin dan nyonya Choi, tentu Wonho terkadang merasa iri dengan orang orang yang mempunyai teman untuk berbagi. Tidak, bukan berarti Wonho itu seorng yang kuper dan hidup dalam bayang-bayang suram di sekolah. Tentu, seorang Shin Wonho mempunyai banyak teman. Mulai dari yang hanya sekedar kenal, fake friend, atau yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya hingga sahabat sejati seperti si Son-pemuda-beruang. Wonho dengan bangga hati memproklamirkan bahwa dirinya merupakan orang yang supel, terkenal, super tampan dan bisa menularkan kebahagiaan kepada siapapun—Happy virus istilah kekiniannya. Untuk itu, Wonho kadang suka menghayal jika ia merupakan sosok Visual dari suatu grup idola terkenal. Ingat saat Wonho bertemu dengan pemuda strawberry manis —Yoo Kihyun—saat fansigning? Padahal ia hanya memberi sedikit bantuan untuk pemuda mungil itu, tapi kemudia dirinya dan Hyunwoo menjadi sangat akrab dengan Kihyun. Terlebih, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Kihyun dan Hyunwoo terlihat semakin intens. Heol, Wonho jadi semakin iri dibuatnya._

 _Entahlah, mungkin Wonho hanya menginginkan seseorang yang terbiasa mencampuri urusannya. Seperti adik, sepupu, kerabat, atau kekasih —MUNGKIN? Wonho tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk untuk mencampuri urusannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencurahkan kegundahan hati, sepertinya berkas-berkas pengadilan merupakan hal yang lebih menarik bagi ibunya. Hell, lagipula Wonho adalah seorang laki laki—hampir—dewasa. Dan tentu, sang ibunda sudah terlalu berumur untuk menyimpan jabang bayi yang mungkin akan menjadi calon adiknya kelak. Wonho sudah dewasa, ia pun sudah melampaui batas legal untuk bisa membuat lisensi mengemudi, tetapi hati kecilnya tetap tamak akan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Tentu hidup sebagai anak tunggal kesayangan selama delapan belas tahun dan mendapat kucuran deras perhatian dan kasih sayang, membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa membagi itu semua jika memang ia mempunyai seorang adik. Jadi untuk pilihan pertama, coret._

 _Rumah Wonho yang sekarang itu ada di Seoul, yang berarti jauh dari Sydney, Swiss, dan Melbourne. Asal kalian tau saja, di dalam silsilah pohon keluarganya, Shin Wonho merupakan satu satunya 'adik kecil' yang tersisa. Semua saudara sepupunya sudah menetap jauh di negeri orang, entah ada yang sudah berkeluarga, menuntut ilmu, atau bekerja guna menghidupi keluarganya di Korea Selatan, seperti ayahnya dulu. Namun bedanya, sang ayah hanya lima tahun menetap di Jepang untuk bekerja dan kembali ke Korea saat Wonho menginjak umur enam tahun. Untuk pilihan kedua tentang saudara sepupu, Wonho biasanya pergi menemui mereka setiap tahun secara bergilir. Entah itu saat liburan musim panas, libur hari raya Chuseok, libur Thanksgiving, ataupun libur natal dan tahun baru. Sepertinya, pilihan kedua harus Wonho coret._

 _Berbicara tentang kerabat dekat dan sahabat karib, tentu kalian sudah sangat paham jika Wonho mempunyai Hyunwoo dengan predikat sahabat baiknya. Ditambah beberapa anak tetangga yang kebetulan seumuran dengannya, Wonho merasa yakin jika ia hidup di lingkungan yang baik baik saja. Wonho sendiri sudah menganggap Son Hyunwoo sebagai bagian dari keluarganya karena mereka berdua sama sama berstatus anak tunggal. Cuma bedanya, Hyunwoo sedikit lebih (tidak) beruntung dengan kehadiran Lim Changkyun di hidupnya. Jadi, Wonho harus rela membagi Hyunwoo 'nya' pada anak kecil serba ingin tahu itu. Wonho harus rela membiarkan rumahnya sepi tanpa suara teriakan alto ala Hyunwoo dan ocehan tidak bergunanya karena Hyunwoo harus mengurus kebutuhan tambahan sepupunya yang masih SMP itu . Saking kelewat periang, terkadang Hyunwoo lebih sering menyebutnya dengan 'Changkyun si mulut ember'. Lalu untuk pilihan ketiga, bukan tidak bisa dicoret. Tetapi, ia hanya me-nomer-dua-kan hal itu. Ia akan mencari poin utama dari keempat pilihan itu jikalau memungkinkan._

 _Pacar ya? Kekasih? Pasangan hidup, teman tapi mesra, atau belahan jiwa. Apa lah namanya itu... haruskah ia—_

 _Tiiinn... Tiiin...Tiiin_

 _—Oh, lihat siapa yang memanggil. Ternyata bus sekolah sudah datang menyapa tepat di depan komuk Wonho yang sedari tadi ternyata melamun. Wonho berdiri, sedikit merapihkan lipatan blazernya, lalu melangkah kedalam bus dengan mantap. Bus menuju SMU Hanlim siap berangkat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Suatu campuran terdiri dari 26 gram Benzene dan 77 gram larutan Klorin, maka fraksi mol benzene adalah..?"_

 _Wonho bergumam pelan sembari membaca ulang salah satu soal yang tercetak di atas kertas ujiannya. Terkadang disitu Wonho merasa sedih, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang tertulis di depannya sekarang. Demi bumbu jagung bakar yang pernah masuk kedalam paru parunya! Bahkan Wonho tidak pernah tau jika ada larutan bernama Benzene dan Klorin. Yang Wonho tau hanya minuman larutan penyegar dan larutan vitamin C kadar tinggi yang biasa ia konsumsi setiap pagi. Wonho tau jika larutan itu berguna bagi kesehatan dan bisa mencegah berbagai penyakit. Untuk itu ia rela menenggak larutan kelewat asam itu setiap pagi. Apakah larutan benzene yang dioplos dengan klorin akan berguna jika diminum? Yang benar saja. Apa apaan bentuk soal ini, Wonho menggerutu didalam hatinya._

 _Wonho menyapukan pandangan ke setiap sudut kelas. Hening, dan terkadang timbul suara berisik dari gesekan kertas ataupun tombol kalkulator yang ditekan secara tergesa-gesa. Mungkin, hanya seorang Shin Wonho yang masih stay cool, padahal ia hanya mengisi 25 dari total 40 soal yang tersedia. Tenang, ia masih punya si jenius Lee Minhyuk disampingnya, lagipula ujian berakhir 45 menit lagi._

 _Guru Kim yang bertugas sebagai pengawas kelas hari ini pun sedang sibuk menikmati indahnya lautan mimpi berkat nyamannya kondisi kelas hari ini. Di luar hujan rintik rintik, suasana cozy untuk tidur pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepi, mungkin saat menit menit terakhir baru akan terdengar jeritan panik dari para siswi teladan yang duduk didepan._

 _"Lee Minhyuk, bangunkan aku 20 menit lagi. Aku mengandalkanmu."_

 _Minhyuk hanya menggubrisnya dengan anggukan tanpa suara, tipikal anak mama yang kelewat rajin lagi taat aturan. Setelah meluncurkan perintahnya, Kelopak mata Wonho yang kelewat minimalis itu juga perlahan terasa berat dan di detik berikutnya, Wonho sudah jatuh tertidur menyusul guru Kim yang sudah mengarungi lautan mimpi terlebih dahulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hey Wonho!... Wonho... Shin Wonho..."_

 _Sembari minum latte, Wonho duduk diatas bangku taman dan bersantai di bawah naungan kanopi restoran guna menunggu guyuran hujan mereda. Wonho sebenarnya tau, daritadi ada suara asing yang memanggil namanya. Entah darimana suara itu berasal, Wonho tidak terlalu peduli pada awalnya. Tapi setelah suara asing itu semakin mengabsen nama lengkapnya, ia juga semakin penasaran. Wonho coba tengok ke kanan, hanya ada trotoar kosong yang bermandikan air hujan. Wonho tengok ke kiri, hanya ada seorang pemuda manis yang tengah melempar senyuman padanya—_

 _Seorang pemuda manis..._

 _—Tunggu dulu!_

 _Alamak! Sejak kapan ada seseorang di sampingnya?_

 _"Demi Jesus Christ! Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"_

 _Wonho coba menginvestigasi tanpa melupakan air wajahnya yang terlihat absurd karena panik. Sang pelaku tetap diam dan semakin dalam mengukir senyumannya. Wonho jadi bingung, untuk beberapa alasan mungkin Wonho merasa wajar jika ia merasa sedikit takut. Pertama, hanya restoran ini yang mempunyai kanopi pelindung dan disebelah kanan maupun kiri hanya ada trotoar terbuka yang ditimpa air hujan. Kedua, Darimana ia datang? Ketiga, tidak mungkin pemuda bersurai coklat karamel itu datang dari dalam restoran karena memang Wonho tidak melihat pemuda asing ini ketika membeli latte. Keempat, lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika pemuda itu datang dari sebelah kanan atau kiri restoran. Sweater HBA marun yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah berjuang melawan air hujan sendirian menuju restoran ini. Tapi Wonho berani sumpah jika ia keluar dari restoran untuk sekedar berteduh tanpa ada yang menemaninya dari dalam restoran. Dan ia juga berani sumpah jikalau semenjak ia menapaki kakinya di dalam restoran tadi, hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa siswi SMU Hanlim yang kebetulan terjebak hujan seperti dirinya._

 _"Halo, Shin Wonho!"_

 _Pria manis itu menyapa dengan riang tanpa melunturkan senyuman yang membuat kelopak matanya menyipit. Dari kontur wajahnya sih, Wonho bisa menebak jika pria ini bukanlah warga keturunan asli. Tapi, pria itu juga berbicara dengan bahasa sehari-hari seperti dirinya. Apa mungkin ia orang asing?_

 _"Yes? What can i do for you sir?" Untuk sesaat Wonho mencoba kemampuan skill berbahasa asingnya. Duh, Wonho jadi besar kepala sekarang._

 _"Wonho-ah, bangun. Wonho-ah."_

 _Wonho mengeryitkan dahinya,_

 _Hah?_

 _Tak lama kemudian, pria bersurai karamel itu mendekat lalu berusaha menyentuh kedua bahu Wonho. Sang korban hanya diam kebingungan. Entahlah, Wonho juga mendadak merasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak ketika pria itu mulai mengguncangkan kedua bahunya._

 _"Wonho-ah! Cepat bangun! Guru Kim bilang 10 menit lagi ujian selesai."_

 _Tolong, Wonho jadi semakin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan? Dan kenapa dia mulai ingin mencubit—_

 _"—AAAAH!"_

 _Ketika semua siswa panik, Wonho menjerit di dalam tidurnya dan lantas terbangun. Satu kelas itu hening seketika. Lee Minhyuk sang pelaku pencubitan langsung berpura-pura menghitung dengan kalkulatornya. Sedangkan Wonho? Jangan tanya dirinya dan wajah aku-baru-bangun-tidur nya._

 _"Ada yang sesuatu yang perlu kau katakan, Shin Hoseok?"_

 _Nah, itu guru Kim yang berbicara dengan tatapan mematikannya. Huh, bahkan tadi guru Kim terlebih dulu ketiduran daripada Wonho, Wonho ngedumel tidak jelas di dalam hatinya._

 _"Ah, tidak Pak. Tadi aku hanya eum, melihat anak burung yang jatuh dari sarangnya."_

 _Satu kelas terbahak dibuatnya, sementara Minhyuk —yang duduk disamping Wonho—hanya tertunduk malu dengan ulah chairmate nya itu._

 _"Anak burung itu tidak akan kembali terbang ke sarangnya jika kamu berteriak seperti itu. Dan saya yakin jika pensilmu tidak akan mengerjakan sendiri selama kau sibuk melihat anak burung tadi."_

 _"A-aaah iya, Pak guru. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Wonho sedikit membungkuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Duh, Wonho dibuat kerepotan sekali. Kenapa Minhyuk baru menyadarkannya ketika waktu mulai menipis? Tadi bukankah Wonho bilang untuk membangunkannya setelah 20 menit? Kenapa pula ia membangunkan dengan cubitan mautnya?_

 _Pffttt. Mungkin Wonho hanya tidak beruntung hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Saya ulang pesanannya ya, dua Caramel Frappucino, dua honey lemon waffle, dua banana split dan satu croissant dengan saus keju."_

 _Wonho mengulas senyum kemenangan sambil melipat kakinya sementara Minhyuk hanya terlihat pasrah sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya._

 _"Kamu memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, Minhyuk-ah"_

 _Harusnya seorang Lee Minhyuk tau bagaimana resiko jika Wonho sudah mengeluarkan jurus ngambeknya. Bahkan Wonho mengancam akan mogok menginap jika kedua orang tua Minhyuk pergi tugas keluar pulau. Sedikit panik pada awalnya namun Minhyuk sudah bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat. Ketika itu..._

 _Minhyuk sudah berulang kali membujuk dan merayu pemuda mancung di sebelahnya itu agar memaafkan dirinya, yang benar saja, Minhyuk tidak akan sudi ditinggal sendiri di rumah ketika papa dan mamanya pergi ke Jeju. Bahkan ia rela melakukan aegyo berkali kali didepan Wonho yang membuat hampir separuh siswi di kelas mereka jatuh pingsan dan mimisan, tapi seorang Shin Wonho masih tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirian bahkan jika Minhyuk menawarkan secangkir—_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Caramel frappucino di Starbuck cafe setelah pulang sekolah? Ku dengar-"_

 _"SETUJU!"_

 _—Well, siapa yang akan menolak jika itu adalah sebotol Caramel frappucino ukuran Jumbo dengan harga selangit? Dan Wonho yakin jika dua botol jumbo minuman mahal itu tidak akan membuat dompet Minhyuk menjadi kurang asupan, maka dari itu, ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Omong omong, Wonho lapar juga dan pulang sekolah nanti bisa jadi pengganti makan malam._

 _"Ku dengar, cafe ini baru buka. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang harga, benar?"_

 _"Maksudmu?" Minhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud Wonho._

 _"Bukankah promo Grand opening?" Wonho membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia lebih antusias dengan raut bete dari wajah Minhyuk yang terkesan kekanakan._

 _"Promo dari Hongkong! Promo itu sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu dan harga sepotong croissant di sini cukup untuk membeli persediaan ramen sebulan kalau kau mau tau." Minhyuk jadi semakin bete, untung dia bawa kartu kreditnya. Kalau papa dan mamanya pulang nanti, ia akan meminta tambahan jajan lagi._

 _"Buahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Wonho pun meledak tanpa bisa dikondisikan, membuat beberapa orang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe itu memusatkan atensi pada mereka. Tolong siapun kubur Minhyuk sekarang, kira kira Minhyuk ngebatin begitu._

 _"Apa... yang... kau... tertawakan.." Minhyuk berusaha melotot sambil berbisik lirih tanpa membuka giginya, kau tau, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak. Minhyuk sudah bersiap, sepertinya ia tau adegan apalagi yang harus ia lakukan jika Wonho keceplosan berkata bahwa..._

 _"Itu bagus karena kau harus membayar akibatmu atau kau akan tidur malam ini dengan boneka—HMMMPPPHHH"_

 _"Bisakah kau diam, tenang dan nikmati saja makanannya?"_

 _Woah, jika Minhyuk sudah berbisik dengan nada seduktif dan suaranya yang seksi, Wonho jadi merinding dibuatnya. Itu menandakan jika Minhyuk benar benar serius sekarang dan masalah tidur dengan boneka pororo benar benar tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Wonho jadi susah bernafas, daripada mati di sini, lebih baik ia mengangguk paham saja._

 _"Ah, kau sudah mengerti. Maafkan temanku ini. Dia hanya sedang kehabisan obat penenangnya." Ucap Minhyuk riang. Senyum mematikan tak luput ia tebar kepada para pengunjung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya dan Wonho._

 _Wonho terperangah, terkejut, kaget, atau apalah istilahnya yang menggambarkan dirinya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan mulut yang terbuka. Bukan, bukan karena Minhyuk menyebut dirinya yang kehabisan obat penenang. Tapi..._

 _"Pesanan untuk meja nomer 17. Dua Caramel frappucino, dua honey lemon waffle, dan satu croissant dengan saus keju."_

 _Pemuda ini..._

 _Pemuda dengan surai sewarna gula karamel! Wonho ingat karena baru saja mempimpikannya beberapa jam yang lalu—ekhem. Eh, sepertinya kata 'memimpikan' terlalu berlebihan bagi Wonho. Mari kita ubah itu memenjadi 'bertemu di dalam mimpi'. Oke, Wonho mulai penasaran dengan warna rambut —ah tidak maksudnya dengan pribadi orangnya tentu saja._

 _"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

 _Pelayan kafe itu diam, Minhyuk ikutan diam, dan Wonho masih melongo dengan tidak elitnya._

 _"Aish, yang benar saja." Itu Minhyuk yang terlihat frustasi sambil menepuk keningnya._

 _"Yes, you can do something for me. Can I get your phone number please?"_

 _"A-aah. Pretty sure." Itu si pelayan kafe manis tadi, dia senyum senyum sendiri sambil menuliskan beberapa angka di atas lembaran note nya._

 _"My name is Shin Hoseok but you can call me Wonho. That's stands for protection." Tolong abaikan pekataan Wonho yang kelewat absurd itu._

 _"Ah, my name is Chae Hyungwon. You can call me Hyungwon." Hyungwon memberikan sebuah kertas kecil pada Wonho yang masih sibuk memandanginya._

 _Oh, ada sebuah catatan kecil di bawahnya;_

 _'Lain kali, bertanyalah pada pemuda imut dengan kamera Nikon Bazooka yang kau temui saat fansign.'_

 _"Jadi, maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke fansigning di Daegu bulan depan?" Wonho nyeletuk._

 _Minhyuk bingung, Wonho bingung, Hyungwon pun bingung. Kenapa semua jadi bingung?_

 _"Sepertinya aku punya waktu kosong bulan depan."_

 _Oke, seperti kata Hyunwoo; berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Chae Hyungwon. Si Tall Guy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _INI BELUM SELESAI…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[MISSING PART]_

 _"Hyungwon, kamu mau kemana?!"_

 _"Jagain kameraku! Aku mau ke kamar mandi, kebelet nih!"_

 _Di saat ramai seperti ini, masih sempat sempatnya Hyungwon kebelet pipis. Duh, mana kamera ini berat sekali, Kihyun jadi ngedumel tidak jelas dibuatnya. Padahal kan acaranya mulai sebentar lagi. Ugh, daripada menunggu Hyungwon yang sepertinya masih lama, lebih baik Kihyun mencoba-coba jadi fansite amatir dengan kamera ini._

 _"Lumayan berat juga kameranya."_

 _Kihyun mencoba menyelip di sela-sela fangirl yang berteriak histeris. Namun apa daya, Hyungwon pantas jadi Fansite karena tubuhnya tinggi. Apa kabar dengan dirinya? Tidak kelewat semampai membuat Kihyun pasrah dan kini terjebak area tengah. Yang mana itu jauh dari tempatnya tadi dan jika berjalan ke depan juga tidak mungkin._

 _"Ah.. maafkan aku." Kihyun mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang ia tabrak._

 _"Woah! Kau seorang Fansite oppa?!" Tanya pemuda mancung itu dengan eyesmile yang kelewat antusias._

 _"Kita ini sama sama laki laki, lagipula—."_

 _"Jarang bisa bertemu dengan fanboy di antara banyak para gadis ini. Mari aku bantu, sepertinya kau terlihat kewalahan dengan kamera besarmu itu."_

 _Kihyun pikir, pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan meminjam kamera yang ia bawa, namun siapa yang menduga jika ia malah berjongkok dan menawarkan bahunya untuk dinaiki oleh Kihyun. Well, daripada membuang kesempatan emas ini, lebih baik Kihyun menurut saja dan dapat bisa mendapatkan hasil jepretan yang lumayan, siapa tau Hyungwon akan berubah pikiran dan membelikannya kamera, tentu dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Woah, hujan! Kihyun-ah, mari pulang naik mobilku!."_

 _"Tidak terima kasih Hoseok-ah aku—"_

 _"Sudah, tidak perlu sungkan. Rumah kita hanya beda beberapa blok saja, kan?"_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

 _Kihyun memijit layar ponselnya selama perjalanan di dalam mobil Wonho;_

 _'Hyungwon-ah, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Besok akan ku ceritakan yang sesungguhnya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(.FIN.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/N: DEBUT PERTAMA DI FANDOM MONSTA X DENGAN MEMBAWA PAIR SHOWKI FEATURING HYUNGWONHO HMMHMMMM SPESIAL BUAT DATGURLL SAMA SWAGGYSUGA. SEMOGA SUKA. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW?! CERITA ASLINYA DARI KWON CHIJEU DENGAN PENGUBAHAN SEPERLUNYA. MAAF KALO CERITANYA KURANG BERKENAN. NANTI SAYA BUAT LAGI DI FANDOM MONSTA X YANG LAINNYA!_

 _LAST BUT NOT LEAST, KINDLY REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV MY FANFICS AS ALWAYS!_

 _SINCERELY_

 _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :*_

 _ALHAM BASKORO._


End file.
